Muy, muy en el fondo
by Laali Cullen
Summary: ¿Cómo empezó la relación de Vegeta y Bulma? ¿Qué le atrajo a él de ella? ¿Qué le atrajo a ella de él? Cap 16: Para Vegeta no hay muchas cosas nuevas, ni siquiera cree tener nuevas obligaciones... eso, claro, hasta que Bulma se lo haga notar.
1. Convivencia

1.

Freezer había muerto en manos de Gokuh.

Vegeta, el príncipe de los Saiyajin, ya no pertenecía a ningún lugar, aunque no se sentía mal por eso; más valía ser libre y estar solo que ser esclavo de un ser como Freezer y no tener más elección que estar bajo sus órdenes. Y este razonamiento se aplicaba en Vegeta más que en cualquier otro ser, ya que él era demasiado orgulloso como para estar bajo las órdenes de alguien.

Él debía ser el líder y tener subordinados, pero nunca debía ser uno. Eso debía ser así y no había manera de que Vegeta cambiara de opinión al respecto, ya que un príncipe debía mandar y ser respetado.

¿Cómo había terminado de aquella manera? Rememoró su conversación con los terrícolas y Kakarotto que había acontecido hacía casi un año...

Flash Back

—_¿Qué te sucede, Vegeta? —le preguntó Kakarotto con esa bondad de que hacía gala todo el tiempo, una bondad que enfermaba a Vegeta en el más literal de los sentidos._

—_No molestes —le espetó el príncipe de los Saiyajin._

_Este escrutaba el cielo con sus ojos negros. El crepúsculo se avecinaba y pronto sería de noche, por lo que decidió que iba siendo hora de dejar de una vez a Kakarotto con sus amiguitos terrícolas y buscarse un sitio donde pensar qué haría a continuación._

—_Ay, no seas así —Kakarotto frunció el ceño con pena, intentando descubrir qué le pasaba al orgulloso Saiyajin que en tan malas circunstancias había conocido y que, contra todo pronóstico, los había ayudado tanto en el planeta Namek. Aunque este alegara que lo había hecho por su propio bienestar y venganza, y que se había aprovechado de ellos en un intento de tener más posibilidades de conseguirla, Gokuh sabía perfectamente que, si no fuera porque había cambiado, no hubiese salvado a Gohan y Krilin tantas veces._

—_Déjalo Gokuh, no merece que le prestes atención si está tan engreído —alegó Krilin, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo de la infancia._

_Entonces Gokuh tuvo una respuesta luminosa al ánimo del Saiyajin, y chasqueó los dedos a la par de que la ocurrencia hizo mella en su mente._

—_¡Lo tengo! Estás así porque ahora estás solo, ¿no es cierto?_

_Todos los allí presentes miraron a ambos con incredulidad._

—_No, no es cierto —masculló Vegeta apretando los dientes de pura rabia._

—_No quiero decir que sea por el hecho de que estás solo, sino que es porque ya no tienes una meta ni un lugar donde vivir —siguió Gokuh. Vegeta apretó los puños con fuerza, intentando controla su rabia, mientras el resto seguía mirándolos de manera alternativa._

—_Mi meta fue, es y siempre será volverme más fuerte —le espetó, aún sin mirarlo—. Y más ahora que te has convertido en un Super Saiyajin, pues yo soy el más fuerte del universo y debo demostrarlo ante el mundo._

—_Pero no tienes un lugar donde vivir —arremetió Gokuh._

—_Eso a ti no te incumbe —le espetó Vegeta._

—_Puedes vivir con mi familia si quieres —ofreció Gokuh con inocencia._

_Vegeta abrió los ojos de par en par y se volteó para mirar sorprendido al único Saiyajin que quedaba en el universo además de él, que empezaba a estar cohibido por ser el foco de todas las miradas sorprendidas del lugar. El enano de cinco años que tenía por hijo estaba tan sorprendido que había abierto inconscientemente la boca y miraba a su padre intentando hablar sin éxito alguno._

—_No viviría contigo ni aunque fuera el último lugar que quedara para alojarme en el universo —le dijo con frialdad. Pero, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, un sentimiento muy extraño además de la obvia sorpresa cruzó su alma llena de maldad cuando escuchó el comentario, aunque se desvaneció muy pronto._

"_A pesar de todo lo que hice, no le importaría que me alojara en su hogar... qué idiota" pensó._

—_De acuerdo, entonces... ¿por qué no te quedas con Bulma? —preguntó de nuevo._

_La humana de cabello verde lo miró con una desmesurada sorpresa._

—_¡¿Qué?! —preguntó gritando— ¡¿Ahora te crees con no sé qué derecho de ofrecer mi casa como alojamiento del Saiyajin que casi destruye el planeta?!_

_Gokuh se rió con nerviosismo._

—_Es que yo... es que él... —balbuceó aún con esa sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. Luego dejó de sonreír y miró a Vegeta con como compadeciéndolo. Al volver la vista hacia Bulma de nuevo, su expresión había cambiado por completo, aunque nadie supo identificarla; era como una mezcla de compasión por el príncipe Saiyajin al que Freezer le había arrebatado todo y firme convencimiento—. Bulma, Vegeta ha cambiado aunque no quiera admitirlo —al escuchar esas palabras, el aludido se volteó, se cruzó de brazos y fulminó con la mirada al horizonte—. Él no tiene un hogar ahora y no es muy bueno de nuestra parte que, después de que nos haya ayudado a derrotar a Freezer, no le presentemos ni siquiera un poco de agradecimiento._

_Vegeta no dijo absolutamente nada, pues pretendía que la humana disuadiera a Kakarotto sin necesidad de intervenir él mismo._

—_¡Pero lo ha hecho por su propio bien! —espetó Bulma, elevando los brazos al cielo con exasperación._

—_Que lo haya hecho por su bien, por su libertad o por su venganza no es lo importante; lo importante es que lo hizo, nos ayudó, y si no lo hubiera hecho no estarías aquí parada gritándome, estarías en el otro mundo registrándote en la lista de Enma-daio sama —puntualizó Gokuh, intentando sonar firme a duras penas, a pesar de saber que ese pensamiento le acarrearía algo de angustia a Bulma._

_La chica se quedó pasmada en el sitio y recapacitó. Lo que decía Gokuh era cierto y, además, si hubiera querido, el Saiyajin los hubiera asesinado cuando tuvo la posibilidad. Miró a su amigo de la infancia, luego al orgulloso Saiyajin pensando que algo de bueno tenía y que necesitaba ayuda para sacar esa faceta suya al exterior, y después de nuevo a su amigo, pensativa._

—_¿Estás seguro de que no me matará si vive en casa? —le preguntó con una mezcla de vergüenza y miedo._

_Todos rieron ante la pregunta, aliviando la tensión que se había generado ante el razonamiento de Gokuh. Todos menos Vegeta, que, aún cruzado de brazos, intentaba controlar su ira apretándolos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza._

—_Seguro —afirmó Gokuh._

—_Bien —suspiró Bulma, resignada._

—_Por más que la hayas convencido, no iré a vivir a la casa de la humana —sentenció Vegeta._

—_Ay, vamos Vegeta, ¡me costó mucho hacer entrar en razones a Bulma!_

—_No iré —repitió._

—_Bueno, de acuerdo —dijo Gokuh ante la mirada sorprendida de todos—. Vayamos a tu casa Bulma, quiero que me enseñes la nueva cámara de gravedad que tu padre ha diseñado... ese artefacto me ayudará a volverme muchísimo más fuerte de lo que ya soy, puesto que en los seis días de viaje he logrado incrementar bastante mi poder..._

_Todos aguantaron la risa al ver la puesta en escena de Gokuh para ver si tenía efecto sobre el orgulloso Saiyajin. Este se volteó al escuchar su discurso._

—_¿Cámara de gravedad? —preguntó aún conservando el tono de frialdad, pero arqueando la ceja con curiosidad— ¿Tienen tecnología de avanzada en este planeta?_

—_Por supuesto que sí —dijo Bulma airada, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia la derecha con los ojos cerrados en un gesto de superioridad inconfundible._

—_Vamos, dejen que se las arregle con la vida al aire libre que ha escogido —musitó Gokuh, guiñándole un ojo a sus amigos, sabiendo que en cualquier momento Vegeta caería en su trampa._

_Se encaminaron hacia la nave de Bulma que los llevaría hacia la Corporación Cápsula. Todos entraron en ella, y el último en subir por la rampa fue Gokuh. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, Vegeta dijo:_

—_Kakarotto, ¿en verdad piensas que voy a ser tan estúpido como para dejar de disponer de tecnología parecida a la del maldito de Freezer y dejarte el camino libre para que tú te vuelvas más fuerte en mi lugar?_

—_No te regalaremos la cámara de gravedad ni te dejaremos robarla si eso es lo que pretendes... —comentó Gokuh como si no tomara en cuenta la posibilidad de que fuera con ellos._

—_Maldito insecto... —musitó Vegeta cerrando las manos en puños— Aceptaré tu oferta, pero te arrepentirás; me volveré más fuerte que tú y, cuando te venza, desearás no haberme hablado nunca sobre la cámara de gravedad que posees._

—_Vamos Vegeta, déjate de amenazas. ¿Vienes o no?_

_Como toda respuesta, el príncipe Saiyajin subió la rampa y entró por la puerta abierta sin dirigirle una mirada. El rostro de Gokuh mantuvo su expresión indiferente mientras que estuvo dentro del campo de visión de Vegeta, pero cuando este lo perdió totalmente de vista, sonrió._

_Vegeta aún le debía el fin de la pelea que habían librado cuando se habían conocido, y pretendía llevarla a cabo en algún momento. Y sabía que él también la esperaba y esa era una de las razones por las que seguía entrenando con fervor, además de porque era su única meta en la vida: ser el más fuerte de todo el universo._

Fin Flash Back

Por esa inocente implementación de psicología inversa que había puesto en práctica Kakarotto estaba en ese momento recostado en una cama de una habitación de la mansión de la Corporación Cápsula, perteneciente a la familia Briefs. Pero debía admitir que algo bueno había sacado de su estadía en la Tierra: esa cámara de gravedad era increíble, y cada día se volvía más fuerte al entrenar en ella. Al cabo de poco más de dos años, cuando llegaran los androides, estaría preparado para enfrentarse a ellos y vencer sin sufrir ni el más leve rasguño.

Se deshizo de las blancas sábanas que acompañaban sus sueños llenos de triunfos sobre enemigos formidables, pero que no tenían comparación con el príncipe de los Saiyajin, por descontado, y sus pesadillas en las que aparecía Freezer y volvía a someterlo bajo sus órdenes, obligándolo a obedecer sus mandatos completamente en contra de su voluntad. Esa noche había vuelto a soñar que lograba convertirse en Super Saiyajin y derrotaba a Kakarotto de un solo golpe, un sueño que lo llenaba de alegría y orgullo. Se vistió con el short de entrenamiento en silencio, rememorando el glorioso sueño con el que se había deleitado durante el transcurso de la noche.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto con una mano mientras que con la otra suprimía un gran bostezo y se encaminó a la cocina. Al pasar por enfrente del cuarto de la humana, escuchó sus gritos de furia mientras soltaba una gran cantidad de blasfemias; supuso que volvía a hablar por teléfono con ese chico al que había derrotado el Saibai-man aquella vez, con el que tantas peleas y reconciliaciones había tenido a lo largo de todo ese tiempo que había pasado viviendo allí. Esas peleas eran una de las pocas cosas de las que se enteraba —"y si en sus discusiones telefónicas la humana no peleara a los gritos nunca me hubiera enterado" pensó— ya que no le interesaban los asuntos de los Briefs a menos que pudieran influir en su constante y arduo entrenamiento, cosa que no pasaba a menudo.

Abrió la puerta del frigorífico y el aire helado pegó de lleno su pecho desnudo. Sin saber la razón pensó en su resistente y duradera armadura, que nunca se gastaba. El Dr. Briefs se la había pedido durante una hora mientras él se daba una ducha y había logrado hacer una réplica con bastante éxito, pero él prefería seguir teniendo su vestimenta en previsión de que fuera una copia de mala calidad.

Buscó con la mirada algo que tomar de desayuno antes de partir rumbo a la cámara de gravedad donde entrenaba a diario, pero no encontró nada. Cerró la puerta del frigorífico y rebuscó entre los estantes y cajones, pero no encontró más que cubertería de plata y oro y comida aún no preparada. La madre de la humana joven siempre le dejaba un montón de comida ya preparada en el frigorífico o sobre la mesa, pero ese día no le había dejado nada. "Qué extraño —pensó el príncipe Saiyajin, frunciendo el ceño, mientras abría de nuevo la puerta de un estante que ya había revisado y volvía a rebuscar entre la licuadora y la batidora allí guardadas—. Es la primera vez que la madre de la humana no me deja la comida preparada en casi un año de estadía aquí".

Decidió no rebajarse a pedirle ayuda a la humana —que aún seguía discutiendo por teléfono— e intentar cocinarse algo por sí mismo. Abrió el frigorífico y buscó algo que pudiera asar y que saciara su apetito; el siempre había cazado animales y cocinado su carne en una fogata; nunca se había visto en la complicación de elegir alimentos de un aparato congelador, ponerlos en algún recipiente y calentarlos en un fuego que se podía regular en diferentes potencias simplemente girando una perilla. Rebuscó hasta que dio con una bandeja blanca que contenía carne. Decidió alimentarse con eso, buscó un recipiente donde ponerla y la colocó sobre el fuego que había encendido en una de las hornallas; agradeció que, una vez, la madre de la humana hubiera encendido una de esas cosas circulares con el palito coronado por una bolita roja que estallaba al roce de ese material negro y se prendía fuego. Cuando una parte del lateral de esa cosa circular se puso en contacto con el fuego del palito, toda su circunferencia se prendió fuego gracias al gas que de los pequeños circulitos de los que estaba compuesta manaba.

El recipiente con la carne adentro descansó sobre el fuego y Vegeta se recostó de brazos cruzados contra la mesada, esperando a que la carne estuviera a punto de una maldita vez. Cuando saciara su hambre, se iría a entrenar y, cuando volviera a ver a la madre de la humana, le rendiría cuentas.

"No —pensó—, tranquilízate. Necesitas de esa cámara de gravedad para seguir entrenando de la manera adecuada, por lo que no te debes poner al Dr. Briefs en contra. Además, aquí cocinan de maravilla"

Recordó el sabor de muchas comidas que la madre de la humana había preparado; como buen Saiyajin que era, tenía un apetito voraz y siempre le agradaba comer bien.

—¡Cómo es que tienes la cara para venir a echarme las culpas! —escuchó que gritaba la humana en ese momento.

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco y, unos segundos después, la humana de cabello verde y ojos azules entró en la cocina echa una fiera.

—_Por favor, no me vengas a decir ahora que no me has sido infiel primero... _—escuchó Vegeta que decía la otra voz en el teléfono. Aunque no prestara atención a la conversación, su potente audición le permitió oírlo sin esforzarse lo más mínimo, como si el otro humano estuviera en esa misma habitación discutiendo con ella. Para Vegeta, oír la discusión de esos dos terrícolas era un verdadero fastidio, sino una tortura.

Percibió cómo la muchacha humana se quedaba helada un momento. Miró por el rabillo del ojo y percibió esa chispa azul eléctrico que siempre aparecía en sus ojos cuando estaba a punto de desatar toda su ira, según pudo constatar en su último año allí, ya que una de sus más grandes diversiones era hacer rabiar a aquella humana cuando estaba aburrido y demasiado cansado como para ponerse a entrenar.

—¡¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?! —vociferó en un estalle de furia, levantando la mano que aún tenía libre y agitándola en el aire.

—_Lo que oyes, Bulma: no soy imbécil. Sé que aquel Saiyajin no está alojado en tu casa sólo porque Gokuh te lo pidió._

Vegeta dio un respingo al escuchar cómo el humano hacía mención de él en su discusión, como si sucediera algo entre aquella humana echa una furia y él. ¿El príncipe de los Saiyajin iba a estar con una humana irascible? Sí, claro.

Bulma abrió los ojos con desmesura, permitiendo a Vegeta comprobar que sus ojos parecían teñidos de azul eléctrico, algo casi imposible.

—¡¿Qué clase de tonterías estás diciendo, Yamcha?! ¡¿Tan mal estás que inventas estupideces a mi costa?! —le gritó la muchacha al teléfono, completamente cabreada—. ¡Esta conversación se ha dado por finalizada en este mismo momento! —gritó con toda la potencia de la que fue capaz, y lanzó el teléfono hacia la pared. Lo que no vio fue que Vegeta estaba en el medio de esa trayectoria, aunque lo cazó al vuelo sin problema alguno y lo puso en su base, que estaba sujeta a la pared que había detrás suyo, ya que él seguía recostado contra la encimera.

—Te sugeriría que no tirases objetos por el aire, terrícola —musitó—; si llegas a darle a tu padre no tendré más robots de combate ni podrá arreglar la cámara de gravedad, y me enfadaré mucho más que tú ahora.

—Calla, Vegeta, no estoy de humor —le espetó. Fue hacia el recipiente sobre el fuego y suspiró exasperada—. ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien? ¡Esto no se cocina así! Casi echas a perder carne de primera calidad.

—He matado cientos de veces más que tú, si es que alguna vez has matado a alguien, humana —bufó Vegeta, mirando al suelo con ademán impasible—. No lo olvides.

Bulma no contestó, sino que sacó la carne y la puso en un plato, lavó el recipiente y lo llenó de agua y volvió a depositarlo sobre el fuego. Cuando esta empezó a burbujear, metió un paquete entero de fideos en él, ya que conocía a la perfección el inacabable apetito de que hacían alarde los Saiyajin; luego fue con el plato hacia el horno, sacó la bandeja que había allí adentro, colocó la carne, volvió a introducirla en el aparato, cerró su puerta y giró una perilla. El fuego en esta ocasión se creo automáticamente dentro de ese aparato, que seguro poseía un mecanismo para crearlo.

—Los fideos estarán en quince minutos, la carne en veinte —musitó, aunque sabía que a él no le interesaba _qué_ comía. Vegeta miró discretamente sus ojos, y vio que el brillo colérico que los teñía de azul eléctrico había amainado; tal vez el cocinar la había tranquilizado. Fue hasta uno de los estantes oculto detrás de una puerta y sacó una lata de salsa de tomate; buscó un cuenco, abrió la lata con el abrelatas y vertió su contenido en el cuenco, el cual metió directamente en el microondas, tecleando con rapidez la cantidad de segundos que debía calentarla. Se encendió la luz del aparato y el plato empezó a girar en su interior—. Mi madre ha salido muy temprano; se ha ido a visitar una amiga suya y no llegará hasta el mediodía, pero prometió hacerte un abundante almuerzo como compensación por no hacerte el desayuno —le comentó.

Vegeta escuchó, pero no contestó. Se dirigió hacia una silla de la mesa que allí había, se sentó, apoyó un brazo y su codo derecho sobre la misma, mientras que su mano derecha sostenía su cara. Era la típica imagen de la impaciencia.

—A ver, principito, si te pones en movimiento; vamos, toma un cuenco del estante de allí y unos palillos de ese cajón —le instó, señalándole los lugares. El Saiyajin la miró con incredulidad—. No soy tu sirvienta —le recordó.

—Ya estás parada —le señaló él—, pero tenías que esperar a que me sentase para fastidiarme, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí —dijo ella con petulancia, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas en señal de firmeza—, y no pienso moverme ni un centímetro, así que si tu desayuno se pasa, ¡será tu culpa!

Vegeta usó una velocidad más elevada de lo normal para que no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía y en un segundo ya estaba de vuelta sentado en la silla. La muchacha seguía en la misma posición, sin haberse percatado de su movimiento.

—Están arriba de la mesada, detrás de ti —musitó sin mirarla.

La humana, completamente sorprendida, se volteó y miró con asombro los utensilios que hacía un segundo no estaban allí.

—Maldito embustero —soltó.

—¿Pretendías verme siguiendo tus órdenes? Pues no, terrícola, no me rebajaré ante ti. Si hice esto, fue sólo porque deseo largarme de aquí lo más pronto posible.

La chica, conteniendo la furia, sacó un colador de un estante, lo colocó en el lavabo de la cocina, apagó el hornillo, tomó el recipiente hirviendo con unas manoplas enfundadas para no quemarse las manos y vertió su contenido sobre el colador. Cuando el agua se hubo escurrido por completo, tomó el cuenco del Saiyajin, vertió los fideos en él y lo dejó un segundo para ir a buscar el cuenco con salsa, la cual vertió sobre la comida.

Vegeta miraba todo lo que hacía con interés, intrigado por la forma en la que los humanos parecían estar tan acostumbrados a cocinar de esa manera.

La muchacha dejó el cuenco frente a él y colocó los palillos a su costado. Una campanilla tintineó y fue a retirar la carne del horno, la cual puso sobre un plato. Se la dio al Saiyajin junto a un par de cubiertos.

—Buen provecho —musitó, más por cortesía que por verdadero deseo.

El Saiyajin ya había empezado a devorar la comida en silencio, y el verlo le recordó la forma de comer de Gokuh, tan atolondrada e impaciente. Abrió el frigorífico, cogió una jarra de jugo de naranja y llenó un vaso con él, el cual dejó sobre la mesa a disposición del invitado.

A veces sus rabietas la divertían, aunque otras veces su propio orgullo hacía que le odiase por lo que el orgullo de él le obligaba a hacer y por cómo le obligaba el mismo a comportarse con el resto.

Volvió a sonar el teléfono. Bulma fue hacia él, lo cogió y atendió.

—Corporación Cápsula —siempre atendía de la misma forma.

—_Como me vuelvas a cortar así..._ —musitó la voz que había antes en el teléfono.

"Y ahí vamos de nuevo... que humanos tan irritantes" pensó Vegeta.

—¡Tú no eres quién para darme órdenes! —gritó la humana— Y tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que ¡déjame trabajar **en paz**!

Esta vez la muchacha cortó el teléfono como es debido: tocó el botón para eso y lo colocó en la base.

Vegeta se tomaba todo el jugo de naranja de un trago y se levantaba de la mesa justo en ese momento.

Ninguno se habló al pasar uno al lado del otro; ella se dirigió hacia su oficina, en donde debía seguir trabajando, y él se dirigió hacia la cámara de gravedad, en donde debía seguir entrenando.


	2. Héroe

2.

Al salir de la cámara de gravedad aquella noche, Vegeta no escuchó el característico sonido de los platos, cubiertos y cacerolas —como solía ocurrir—; estaba demasiado silencioso. Una sospecha empezó a crecer en su interior.

Sintió el Ki de siete humanos. "¿Habrán invitado a más gente sin avisarme? ¡Pero si no hay ambiente de reunión!", pensó Vegeta, receloso.

—¡Les he dicho que no se muevan! —espetaron adentro de la casa.

No conocía esa voz. Se acercó lentamente a la casa para seguir escuchando.

—¿Dónde están las joyas? —preguntó otra voz desconocida.

—Ya las tienen todas —espetó la muchacha humana, enfadada.

Entonces comprendió: un robo. Esos malditos ladrones habían echo que la mujer rubia dejara de cocinar su cena.

Abrió la puerta despreocupadamente; todo estaba a oscuras. Pulsó el interruptor de la luz, y entonces pudo ver la escena.

Había cuatro hombres vestidos de negro, con gorros y demás cosas para ocultar el rostro; tres de ellos llevaban bolsas de residuos en donde metían todo lo que encontraban. Los Briefs estaban atados, sentados en el suelo contra el respaldo del sillón. A la terrícola le brillaron los ojos al ver al Saiyajin; la salvación que había pedido con fervor había llegado al fin.

El insecto con el arma de fuego se volteó a verlo y le apuntó, mientras otro vigilaba a los rehenes.

—No llegas en un buen momento, idiota —y disparó.

La figura de la puerta, veloz como el rayo, extendió una mano y la cerró; el ladrón creyó que de seguro se la había perforado la bala, y sintió pena por el pobre imbécil. Entonces, este cerró la mano, presionó un poco y la abrió, dejando caer... polvo.

La bala estaba hecha pedazos.

—¿Q-quién eres tú? —preguntó el criminal, tomando el arma con ambas manos y apuntando al bastardo sobrehumano que tenía adelante.

Apretó el gatillo. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces; todas las balas que le quedaban en el cargador. El otro hizo lo mismo que con la primera.

—No fastidies —espetó Vegeta luego de dejar caer el polvo. Lanzó energía al humano debilucho, que cayó al suelo con la cara quemada, inconsciente.

Los otros observaban la escena con miedo, y al ver todo decidieron salir corriendo con lo que ya tenían.

—¡No se escaparán, insectos! ¡Lamentarán el día en el que decidieron venir a robar aquí a la hora de la cena! —gritó.

Se puso delante del que encabezaba la retirada y lo dejó inconsciente con un puñetazo en el estómago. Los otros dos se separaron hacia los lados; Vegeta voló hacia uno y lo dejó tirado en el piso con una patada ligera —por lo menos para él— en la cabeza, con la cual se propulsó hacia el otro lado para atacar al otro con una patada en la espalda.

Volvió a la casa a paso normal y sacó al jardín al hombre que había recibido energía. Luego, entró y cerró la puerta.

—Vegeta, sácanos de aquí —exigió la mujer, forcejeando con las cuerdas.

—¿La cena? —preguntó él.

—Estaba a la mitad cuando entraron en la casa esos hombres vestidos de negro —respondió la Sra. Briefs con una sonrisa.

Su hija la miró con preocupación. "¿Cómo puede ser que durante el robo no se haya alterado lo más mínimo?", se preguntó.

Vegeta tiró un poco de la soga, pero con esa presión bastó para que se rompiera y dejara libres a los tres. Todos se estiraron.

—Vale, la comida estará preparada en diez minutos —anunció la Sra. Briefs, encaminándose a la cocina.

—Gracias, Vegeta —dijo el Sr. Briefs.

—Hmpf —fue toda la respuesta del Saiyajin.

—En verdad, gracias Vegeta; nunca creí que fueras a hacer algo así —musitó la chica.

—Tenía hambre —contestó él—, además quiero mis nuevos robots. No tenía ningún interés en salvarlos.

—No es necesario que aclares, ya lo sabemos —espetó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

"Su orgullo puede arruinar hasta el momento en el que más deberíamos agradecerle", pensó Bulma con fastidio. Pero, sin embargo, fue directo al laboratorio a intentar avanzar algo en la construcción de esos robots durante los diez minutos de que disponían.

Dijese lo que dijese, los había salvado.


	3. Entrenamiento excesivo

3.

Bulma suspiró. Sentada en el sofá violeta de una plaza, reflexionaba en silencio. Había vuelto con Yamcha después de pensarlo, pero no sabía si era lo correcto; se había prometido que, si había alguna otra infidelidad, terminaría con esa relación para siempre. Se propuso pensar en otra cosa, pues esa idea la había deprimido.

—A lo mejor en alguna parte de este inmenso planeta están haciendo a esos abominables androides -pensó-. Si pienso en eso no podré estar tranquila —recapacitó en voz alta mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre la mano derecha.

—¡Bulma! ¡Bulma! —escuchó la voz emocionada de su madre. Apareció por una puerta sosteniendo una gran bandeja— Te tengo una sorpresa: acabo de encontrar una nueva pastelería, mira —depositó la bandeja sobre la mesita blanca—. ¿Verdad que están lindos?

—Mmm —musitó Bulma, mirando. Era un giro de ciento ochenta grados al curso que hasta hacía tres segundos estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

—Se ven exquisitos, ¿no te gustarìa probar? —le preguntó, sentándose en el sofá violeta de dos plazas.

—Qué envidia me das, nunca tienes preocupaciones —comentó, poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—Vamos Bulma, tómalo con calma. No tienes por qué estar triste solo porque Yamcha y Vegeta están entrenando y no te hacen caso, ¡arriba esos ánimos!

La chica bajó los brazos y los cerró en sendos puños.

—¡Por favor, mamá! No hagas esas bromas de mal gusto.

En ese momento entró el Sr. Briefs a la habitación; se desperezó, exagerando un poco el movimiento.

—Vaya vaya, esta vez sí que estoy sorprendido: Vegeta es un hombre muy efusivo.

Bulma se sorprendió con el comentario.

—¿Qué?

—Ya le he dicho muchas veces que es imposible para él estar entrenando en una gravedad aumentada trescientas veces, pero siempre me está pidiendo nuevos robots para ejercitarse ya que siempre los descompone.

La chica hizo nota mental de ayudar a su padre a construir unos más resistentes, pero no lo comentó; en cambio comentó:

—Es un lunático a quien sólo le gusta pelear.

—¿En serio? Pues yo creo que él es un chico muy guapo —comentó la Sra. Briefs ante la expresión de sorpresa de su esposo y su hija.

—¡Querida! La otra vez me dijiste que Gokuh estaba guapo, ¿y ahora Vegeta?

La Sra. Briefs tomó su taza de té con despreocupación al tiempo que contestaba:

—Bueno, sí: Gokuh es un chico guapo —alzó la otra mano como para enfatizar sus palabras siguientes—; pero Vegeta tiene una gran fortaleza que lo hace ver muy varonil e inteligente. Ninguna mujer podría rechazarlo. Y esa frente que tiene tan amplia lo hace ver muy singular —sólo entonces bebió el té. Luego de unos segundos, dejó de tomar, puso una mano sobre su mejilla en un claro gesto que expresaba que se le había ocurrido una idea y musitó: — ¡Ya sé! Para la próxima vez lo invitaré a que tenga una cita conmigo.

—¿¡Mmm!? —tanto su esposo como su hija la miraron con incredulidad.

Mientras tanto, en la nave, Vegeta entrenaba con los robots a una gravedad aumentada trescientas veces; había lanzado una bola de energía y ellos la reflejaban. Voló un poco más arriba para esquivarla, y siguió su trayectoria con meticulosidad. Tres de ellos la reflejaron entre sí durante unos segundos y luego se la enviaron a él; un costado de la misma le dio en la mejilla, y cayó al suelo. Los robots volvieron a reflejarla y la bola de energía fue directa hacia él; entonces, a falta de opciones, se arrodilló y lanzó otra bola de energía que mantuviera a la primera fuera de su alcance. La forzó a quitarla de su camino, y estas se empujaron mutuamente; le dio más fuerza a su bola de energía y esta terminó por eliminar a la otra... destruyendo a su paso la parte superior de la nave.


	4. Superaré a Kakarotto

4.

Se escuchó un estruendo devastador proveniente del jardín; el piso se movió como si hubiese un terremoto. Los Briefs, que estaban degustando los productos de la nueva pastelería acompañados de un té, dieron un respingo. El Sr. Briefs miró hacia la ventana con sorpresa y temor.

Bulma, anticipando el hecho, salió corriendo de la casa y se encontró a Yamcha en el camino; ambos corrieron hacia la nave, y al verla confirmaron todos sus temores: toda la parte superior de la máquina había sido reducida a escombros; la parte inferior estaba volcada en el piso cual mitad de un cascarón vacío.

Al Saiyajin no se lo veía por ninguna parte. Bulma se acuclilló y sollozó quedamente.

—La nave no podía resistir más —comentó Yamcha—, ese entrenamiento era sumamente peligroso.

—Vegeta —llamó. No hubo respuesta—. Ay, no... —contuvo las ganas de llorar, y se puso a retirar los restos de la nave en un intento de hallarlo.

Entonces, justo enfrente de ella, emergió una mano de los trozos de techo. Bulma chilló por la sorpresa y se lanzó hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas sobre Yamcha, al cual derribó.

La mano se abrió y cerró unas cuantas veces mientras que Bulma y Yamcha se incorporaban y se quedaban sentados en el pasto mirándola; luego, emergió el resto del brazo y se apoyó sobre los restos, donde hizo fuerza para que emergiera todo el torso del Saiyajin.

Bulma y Yamcha lo miraban con incredulidad y temor saliendo de debajo de esa capa de material. Vegeta respiraba dificultosamente.

—Vegeta, estás vivo —comentó Bulma con sorpresa.

—Por supuesto —musitó él con voz débil, terminando de salir completamente del hueco en el que se encontraba; se incorporó como pudo.

Bulma, al verlo, suspiró con alivio; luego se enfadó.

—Oye, ¿qué intentabas hacer? Por poco destruyes mi casa, ¡a ver si ya te comportas!

Vegeta intentó erguirse completamente, pero las piernas le temblaron. Cayó hacia atrás profiriendo un quejido de dolor.

Ella se sorprendió.

—¡Vegeta! —se levantó de su postura arrodillada y corrió hacia el Saiyajin, que yacía tirado sobre los escombros. Lo tomó con su brazo izquierdo por la espalda, preparó la derecha para atajarlo por el pecho si caía hacia delante e incorporó su torso levemente, sosteniéndole.

—Ni se te ocurra cometer una tontería. Interfieres mi entrenamiento —exigió con dificultad, en una voz muy débil y rasposa.

—¿Aún piensas seguir entrenando con ese cuerpo tan malherido? ¡Es imposible!

—Estas heridas son insignificantes para mí; soy el Saiyajin más fuerte de todo el universo y les voy a demostrar que superaré a ese inútil de Kakarotto.

Bulma lo miró con compasión y algo de cariño.

—Sí, hombre, sí, puedes superar a cualquier persona, pero primero escucha lo que voy a decirte.

Yamcha estaba parado, mirando la escena con incredulidad.

—A mí ninguna mujer me va a dar órdenes —intentó incorporárse a la par que lo decía, pero volvió a caer, esta vez hacia la izquierda, un poco más allá de Bulma.

—¡Vegeta! —exclamó, arrodillándose hacia él y pasando el brazo derecho alrededor de su torso, preocupada.

La habitación del Saiyajin se había convertido en un intento de hospital.

Éste, recostado en su cama y tapado hasta los hombros con las sábanas, dormía ayudado por un respirador artificial. Bulma estaba arrodillada a su lado, y sus padres estaban un par de metros más atrás.

El Saiyajin tenía vendajes por doquier, pero los que en ese momento estaban a la vista eran el que tenía alrededor de la frente que comenzaba en el nacimiento del pelo y terminaba poco antes de llegar a las cejas, el que estaba en diagonal alrededor de la parte derecha de la clavicula y el que envolvía un tramo del comienzo de su pecho por debajo de los brazos. Respiraba con mucha dificultad; a su pecho le costaba trabajo subir y bajar. Bulma lo observaba con preocupación.

—No me queda más que decir que fue un milagro que se haya salvado después de esa gran explosión; los Saiyajin son una raza muy resistente —comentó el Sr. Briefs; la Sra. Briefs se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo.

—Pobresito de Vegeta —se lamentó, y luego sollozó quedamente.

—Vamos —musitó el Sr. Briefs, y se llevó a su esposa del cuarto.

Bulma se incorporó y miró al Saiyajin. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

—K-Kakarotto... —escuchó a sus espaldas.

Bulma se dio vuelta; Vegeta seguía dormido.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Bulma; por más que supiera que había hablado en sueños, no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

Vegeta temblaba.

—Seré... más fuerte que tú; superaré tus poderes a como de lugar —dijo con dificultad. Bulma le miraba, aún más preocupada.


	5. Sueños

5.

Vegeta estaba soñando.

Todo era negro y él corría atravesando diversos paisajes imaginarios; entonces, vio al frente a Kakarotto, quien le daba la espalda. Se sorprendió al verle. Al escuchar sus pasos retumbantes, el otro Saiyajin volteó el rostro con mirada hostil, pero al verle le sonrió.

—¡Kakarotto! —gritó él, y se lanzó a correr más rápido para alcanzarle— ¡No puedo! —cuando estaba a punto de llegar, voló y le dio una patada.

Se esfumó justo antes de contactar con su pierna.

Vegeta se quedó parado recuperando el aliento. Luego miró hacia atrás y arriba, y dio con otra persona que no se esperaba: el chico que les había avisado lo de los androides. Su sorpresa fue en aumento.

-Tú, tú... tú eres... -musitó. Voló hacia arriba, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas...

...pero también desapareció cuando iba a contactar con él.

Miró hacia todos lados, buscándole. _Buscándoles._

Aparecieron justo enfrente suyo, ambos. Kakarotto a su izquierda, el chico a su derecha. Se sorprendió y asustó a la vez. Los dos se convirtieron en SuperSaiyajin al mismo tiempo, y su resplandor lo cegó. Él elevó su Ki al máximo, en un esfuerzo por convertirse, pero no lo logró; Kakarotto le sonrió con malicia y burla a la vez; luego se puso serio, y aumentó su Ki más de lo que ya estaba. El chico le imitó.

Eran dos auras doradas contra una plateada, dos fuerzas superiores frente a una inferior. El poder fue como una oleada de viento y luz cegadora que Vegeta tuvo que soportar. Luego, fue hacia el círculo de luz, donde distinguió a ambos; se alejaron, hacia donde él no podría llegar...

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo...? —se alejaron cada vez más, hasta desvanecerse en la negrura— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo alcanzarlos? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

Quedó allí volando, sólo, como si estuviera tendido en el aire.

—Tú perteneces a la familia más poderosa del universo, te convertirás en el rey de los Saiyajin —escuchó. Quien se lo decía era... su padre. Se incorporó y vio el recuerdo: él y su padre miraban el despegue de las naves Saiyajin por un gran ventanal—. Nosotros los Saiyajin, cuando nacemos, nuestra capacidad como guerreros es analizada y los que nacen débiles son mandados a diferentes planetas, en donde no existen enemigos fuertes, para que los conquisten.

—Son sólo basura -había dicho él; en ese entonces era sólo un niño, pero pensaba igual.

-Príncipe: desde que naciste, perteneces a los guerreros de la mejor clase que existe dentro de nuestra familia -había dicho su padre con orgullo-. Probablemente te convertirás en el Saiyajin más fuerte del universo. No, espera, a lo mejor tendrás grandes posibilidades de ser el legendario SuperSaiyajin.

El recuerdo terminó allí, pero a Vegeta le bastó con eso.

-Es cierto. Soy un soldado de clase alta. Sería imposible que mi nivel fuera más bajo que el de Kakarotto. ¡Yo soy el Saiyajin más fuerte del universo!

Entonces despertó en su cama con sorpresa; al hacerlo, se le cayó el respirador artificial, pero no le dio importancia. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, y entonces reparó en la presencia de alguien más.

Al mirar a su derecha, vio a la humana; se había quedado dormida en la silla que había al costado de su cama, apoyada sobre la mesa que hacía juego con ella.

Repararon la nave sin ningún problema y, un par de semanas después, ya estaba entrenando de nuevo, esta vez a una gravedad aumentada cuatroscientas veces. Hacia flexiones sosteniéndose con un sólo dedo; luego se puso en vertical, sosteniéndose sólo con su brazo, e hizo flexiones de esa manera. Lo que no sabía era que Yamcha y Puar lo miraban desde afuera por una de las ventanas circulares.

—Puar, creo que haremos un viaje para entrenar —le dijo a su compañero.

—¿Qué? ¡Sí! —aceptó Puar, feliz.

Vegeta giraba en el aire como si fuera la aguja de un reloj, pero con mayor rapidez. Entonces apareció una pantalla enfrente suyo, donde se mostró el rostro de la humana.

—Escucha esto, Vegeta: no está bien que te pongas a entrenar con el cuerpo lastimado —el Saiyajin siguió girando como antes, al parecer sin prestarle la menor atención—. Si continúas así no podrás recuperarte jamás, ¿me oyes?

Vegeta dejó de girar y quedó boca abajo en el aire, mirando la pantalla.

—Hmm. Se la pasa gritándome todo el tiempo; qué mujer maleducada —musitó. Entonces cayó al suelo, aplastado por la gravedad.

—Te lo digo honestamente: tú eres de esos tipos que no vivirán mucho tiempo —Vegeta seguía reuniendo fuerzas para levantarse del suelo—. A que no me puedes contestar eso. Claro, era de esperarse, porque todo lo que yo digo resulta ser verdad.

El Saiyajin observó la pantalla con enfado.

—Oye, ¿quieres morir dentro de tres años? —le espetó.

Bulma se quedó pasmada, y lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Eh? No, yo quiero seguir viviendo porque aún soy una mujer joven, atractiva y bonita que tiene deseos de conocer el mundo.

—¡Entonces cierra la boca! -le gritó, logrando arrodillarse sosteniéndose también con sus brazos.

Bulma le miró con más preocupación aún, puesto que entendió que sus palabras eran ciertas.


	6. Sin el velo del orgullo

6.

—¡Mujer! —gritó el Saiyajin. No obtuvo respuesta— ¡Terrícola! —le fastidiaba tener que buscarla por todos lados.

Sabía dónde podría encontrarla: en el laboratorio.

—¡Mujer terrícola! —gritó, abriendo la puerta del laboratorio.

La chica estaba sentada frente a su escritorio leyendo unos papeles y anotando cosas en otro.

—¿Tanto te cuesta llamarme por mi nombre? ¡No es tan difícil! —espetó ella, levantando la mirada de su trabajo.

—La cámara de gravedad no sube a más de una gravedad aumentada quinientas veces, ¿por qué?

—Porque tu cuerpo todavía está recuperándose de la última vez, y no quiero que vuelvas a convertir este lugar en un intento de hospital sólo porque te exiges demasiado —explicó.

—¿Que no entendiste lo que te dije la otra vez? ¡Si no entreno morirás! ¿Quieres morir?

—Falta todavía mucho tiempo para que lleguen esos androides, y no es necesario que entrenes todo de golpe; además, entre los robots y esa gravedad será suficiente como para que estés entrenando durante un tiempo.

—¡Estás completamente loca! ¡No voy a tolerar que interfieras así en mi entrenamiento!

—¡Y yo no voy a tolerar que me hables así en mi propia casa! —espetó ella, parándose y rodeando el escritorio para quedar enfrente del Saiyajin. Estaba muy enfadada, pero el otro no se quedaba atrás— ¡Es mi cámara de gravedad, y puedo hacer con ella lo que me apetezca! ¡Si quiero que tenga una gravedad aumentada quinientas veces como máximo, la tendrá! ¡Y ni siquiera estoy diciendo eso; estoy diciendo que ese será el máximo hasta que mejore tu cuerpo, y eso será dentro de una semana!

—¡Y yo estoy diciendo que aumentarás la capacidad!

—¿Ah, en serio? ¿Me obligarás? —preguntó ella.

—Si es necesario, sí.

—¿Cómo?

—Te torturaré hasta la muerte.

—No funcionará.

—Verás como sí.

—Claro que no.

—¿Quieres intentar?

—Ponme a prueba.

—¿Estás segura?

—Más segura que nunca.

—Vale, ya me harté de esto —agarró a la humana por el cuello y la levantó apenas un centímetro, suficiente para cortar un poco el paso del aire.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó.

Nunca nadie le había hablado así; nunca nadie le había levantado el tono de voz. Ella no sería la primera.

—Aumentarás la capacidad...

—No.

—¿Quieres morir?

—No.

—Entonces aumenta...

—¡He dicho que no! —espetó ella, intentando soltarse del firme agarre del Saiyajin.

Vegeta apretó un poco más su cuello.

—¿Segura?

—Totalmente —en realidad, ya no estaba tan segura de que ese psicópata no fuera a matarla. Una cosa era segura: si no la mataba ahora, no la mataría después.

—No me hagas reír, ¿morirás por salvarme de mí mismo? —preguntó Vegeta, razonando.

Ella lo pensó mejor, y tenía razón: eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

—Moriré por salvar a la Tierra de tener un defensor menos —dijo ella, pensando con rapidez.

—En cualquier momento puedo decidirme por destruirla —le recordó.

—Si no lo has hecho hasta ahora, no lo harás.

—Estoy esperando a que lleguen esos androides para luego deshacerme de Kakarotto; cuando lo haga, la destruiré.

—No te creo —espetó ella.

El Saiyajin se enojó hasta límites insospechados con la irritante humana de inteligencia superior a la media, pero la soltó; si no la soltaba ahora, terminaría matándola. Aunque algo en el interior le decía que no hubiera sido capaz.

—Te dije que no me matarías —se pavoneó ella.

—Una semana. En el plazo de una semana quiero que mi cámara pueda aumentar la gravedad mil veces como máximo —exigió él, y luego se retiró del laboratorio sin darle tiempo a la muchacha de repetirle de que era su cámara de gravedad o de quejarse de su exigencia.

Vegeta se encaminó a la máquina, frustrado. ¿Por qué no podía infundirle temor a esa terrícola? Siempre había visto el temor de sus víctimas y hasta de sus aliados al verle, pero esta muchacha lo enfrentaba como si ella tuviera una fuerza superior y pudiera hacerlo pedazos, aunque fuera todo lo contrario. Nunca había visto un atisbo de temor en ella; sólo había atisbado algo de duda en un momento, pero nada más. ¿Cómo era posible?

Entonces entendió por qué no podía matarla.

Ella era la primera persona de muchas que había conocido que no le miraba con miedo ni se alejaba de él. Por el contrario, le hacía frente y vivían discutiendo; no le importaba que fuera mucho más poderoso. Esa mujer merecía respeto.

Era la primera vez que su orgullo dejaba que viera el mundo de otra manera, que viera que había otras personas que merecían respeto además de él. Pensó que, si esa muchacha había logrado algo que nadie en todos sus años de vida había logrado antes —tanto no temerle como hacerle pensar que merecía respeto—, tenía que ser especial.

Intentó desterrar ese pensamiento de su mente, repitiéndose —sin tanta convicción como antes— que el príncipe de los Saiyajin no podía estar con una mujer humana. Pero notó que, con ese reciente enfrentamiento, había _nacido_ por así decirlo otra parte de su mente que, aunque tenía menos influencia, le recordaba que ahora era el príncipe de _nada_ —ya que su imperio había sido destrozado junto a todos sus súbditos— y además le sugirió que, si tenía que estar con una chica humana, esta tenía que ser la mejor. Y la mejor, la que más daba con su carácter, la única que había logrado algo de él con sus enfrentamientos y la única que había logrado despertar esa pequeña porción de mente que pensaba diferente, que había logrado escapar del espeso velo del orgullo, era la muchacha humana que estaba en el laboratorio intentando recuperar el aliento.


	7. Impulsos

7.

Bulma estaba mirando una película tendida en el sillón violáceo. Llovía mucho y no podía salir, por lo que se dedicó a mirar la televisión.

Los protagonistas se besaron justo cuando Vegeta entró en la sala por las puertas vidriadas que daban al jardín.

—Puaj, qué asco —musitó al ver la pantalla.

—¿Qué es un asco? —preguntó la chica.

—_Eso_ —musitó, señalando la pantalla.

—No es un asco, es un beso romántico.

—¿Qué le ves de romántico a intercambiar saliva con otra persona?

Bulma nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, y la idea le repugnó.

—Sí lo ves de esa manera, si se ve asqueroso. Pero es una demostración de amor.

—Es de la única manera en la que se lo puede ver. En mi planeta, esas "demostraciones" no existían.

—¿Cómo se saludaban? —preguntó ella, intrigada.

—Con _palabras_ —dijo, como si fuera obvio.

—Qué poco expresivos —musitó ella.

—Ustedes también se saludan con palabras —remató él.

—Pero al encontrarnos con alguien, nos saludamos con un beso.

—¿Hacen eso cada vez que se encuentran con otra persona? —preguntó él, asqueado.

—¡No! —gritó ella, también asqueada por la sola idea— Nos damos un beso _en la mejilla_ —contestó ella—. Esa, como ya te dije, es una demostración de amor.

—¿Haces eso con tus padres?

—¡No!

—¿No los quieres?

—Sí, pero... ay, ¿cómo te lo puedo explicar? —la muchacha se lo pensó durante un momento— Es una demostración de afecto entre dos personas que se aman como _pareja_.

—¿Lo hace sólo una pareja?

—Exacto.

—Sigue siendo asqueroso.

—Pero ¿en tu planeta no había demostraciones de afecto entre las parejas? —preguntó ella.

—En mi planeta las parejas no se _tenían_ el afecto que parece que se tienen aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ustedes _elijen_ una pareja para ustedes mismos; a nosotros nos da igual. Nos asignan una pareja desde que somos bebés.

—¿Como si estuviesen comprometidos? —preguntó ella.

—Eh, sí, es un compromiso —Vegeta no sabía lo que significaba "estar comprometido" en ese planeta.

—¡Qué horror! Pero no me extraña; si eran tan crueles como para enviar indefensos bebés a otros planetas completamente _solos..._ —comentó ella. El Saiyajin no prestó atención a su comentario— ¿Estabas comprometido? —preguntó ella de pronto, entendiendo.

—No; por ser el príncipe tenía la libertad de elegir a la mujer que me apeteciese para que fuese mi esposa —explicó él.

—Ah.

—Igual sigo sin entender por qué se dan un beso en la mejilla —comentó.

Bulma suspiró y se levantó del sillón, acercándose a él.

—Voy a explicarte. Las personas aquí se dicen: "Hola" y se saludan con un beso en la mejilla, así —le dio un beso en la mejilla al Saiyajin.

Vegeta estuvo a punto de espetarle que no debía tocarlo, pero la sensación que dejaron los labios de la muchacha al tocar su mejilla lo distrajo.

Quedaron muy cerca después de eso, y Vegeta no pudo ni quiso contenerse de probar. Se acercó a la chica e hizo lo mismo que había visto en la película: juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Bulma, por su parte, se sorprendió ante lo que hizo el Saiyajin, pero ella tampoco quería seguir conteniéndose; lo abrazó por el cuello para atraerlo más hacia sí. "Para ser la primera vez lo hace bastante bien", pensó.

Vegeta se sorprendió ante la reacción positiva de la muchacha; creyó que lo rechazaría enseguida. Había desencadenado sus impulsos, sin saber que la humana también deseaba desatar los suyos. Había dejado libres sus sentimientos para que hicieran lo que les apeteciese, sin saber que la terrícola haría lo mismo.

Ahora ambos sabían que el otro correspondía a sus sentimientos, aunque una tenía más reparos que el otro a la hora de confiar en ese momento que, al principio, hubieran negado que pudiera llegar a existir jamás.


	8. Defensa

8.

Pasaron los días.

Bulma y Vegeta no volvieron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la sala, pues ninguno quería dar el primer paso y aún se sentían confundidos por lo sucedido. Lo único que sabían era que el otro tenía algo especial.

La muchacha había meditado sobre todo lo sucedido. Recordó que la razón por la que había conocido a Gokuh era que ella buscaba las Esferas del Dragón para pedirles que le hicieran conocer a su príncipe azul, y que había creído encontrarlo en Yamcha, pero no. Ahora entraba en su vida un ser extraterrestre, pero sorprendentemente compatible con la raza humana, como bien había demostrado el hijo de su mejor amigo, Gohan. Era egocéntrico, orgulloso y sobre todo malvado; o por lo menos lo había sido. Ahora Bulma estaba completamente convencida de que era una simple tapadera. Sorprendentemente, su príncipe azul tenía esas características, pero para ella no estaba mal.

Vegeta también había reflexionado sobre lo ocurrido. Casi toda su mente estaba convencida de que había traicionado a su sangre al besarse con una simple humana, pero su "nueva" porción de mente insistió en recordarle que ya no había pueblo Saiyajin que lo pudiera señalar con desprecio y que, si quería estar con alguien, esa persona debía ser la más apta, y no tenía dudas de que la mujer humana era la más apta: capaz de generar máquinas que lo volvieran cada vez más fuerte, con un orgullo sorprendente para un humano y un Ki bastante imponente para una simple mujer terrícola cuando se enfadaba; y, por sobre todo, capaz de sacar lo mejor de él, cosa que nadie había logrado y él nunca se había empecinado en conseguir, puesto que lo consideraba innecesario. Una noche, se esforzó por completo en deshacerse por unos segundos de su orgullo, e imaginándola, imaginando ese beso en la cámara de gravedad, supo con toda certeza que la amaba y que ya no podría hacer nada por evitarlo; estaba perdido. Cuando volvió su orgullo, se regañó a sí mismo, diciéndose que no podía, que no era lo correcto, que ella era una simple mujer humana y él era un príncipe... pero hasta con su orgullo supo reconocer que su reino había tocado a su fin.

Un par de días después...

Vegeta almorzaba. Comía una enorme olla repleta de fideos, tomaba una pata del pavo que habían preparado y se la llevaba a la boca como el salvaje que era. Le recordaba mucho a como comía Gokuh.

Bulma estaba recargada contra la mesada y se divertía al pensar que ese bárbaro era su príncipe azul. Lo único que tenía de parecido al que imaginaba de joven era el color del traje que tenía guardado en el placard...

Vaya ironía.

Entonces sonó el timbre. Una, dos, tres veces seguidas.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó la chica, sorprendida por la insistencia del quien fuese— ¿Quién será? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—Si fuera tú, yo no abriría esa puerta —musitó Vegeta, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

Bulma lo miró extrañada, pero no intuyó nada; abrió la puerta y se encontró frente a frente con un Yamcha sonriente.

—Hola —le dijo, coqueteando.

—Vete, Yamcha —¿por qué no le había hecho caso a Vegeta?

—Te has levantado de mal humor, ¿a que sí? —preguntó, parando la puerta antes de que la cerrara.

—No fastidies —espetó Bulma.

—No las tomes conmigo si no ha sido un buen día.

—¡Tú me has amargado el día! —le gritó con odio— ¡Tú has sido el que, viniendo aquí como si no hubiera sucedido nada, has hecho que me ponga de mal humor!

—De seguro ha sido ese maldito Saiyajin...

—¡No le eches las culpas a Vegeta! —le gritó. El aludido abrió mucho los ojos, y casi se atraganta con la comida, ¿lo estaba defendiendo? Yamcha también parecía sorprendido— El único culpable de todo lo que ocurre eres **tú** —con la última palabra, apoyó un dedo fuertemente en su pecho.

—Vale, sabes que lo siento y que no lo volveré a hacer —le dijo, tomando su muñeca y acercando a la chica a él.

—Sé que no —le aseguró, intentando zafarse de su agarre.

—Vengo a disculparme —insistió.

—No pareció —le dijo—. Empieza por soltarme —ordenó.

—No hasta que hablemos, ¿no me invitarás a pasar?

—No.

—De acuerdo, entonces, ¿lanzarás al vacío todos estos años de noviazgo porque fui un tonto? —preguntó.

—Nunca hemos estado más de un año sin pelearnos, así que no es como si hubiera sido todo ideal hasta ahora —comentó la chica, aún intentando zafarse del agarre de Yamcha—. Además, has sido siempre un tonto, has vivido engañándome, nunca hemos tenido una relación sincera; por lo menos no de tu parte. Y ya no quiero vivir más así.

—Vamos, Bulma, sabes que no lo volveré a hacer —le reprochó Yamcha.

Vegeta, mientras tanto, se estaba cansando del bastardo que insistía a _su_ chica que le perdonara; porque ahora era su chica, era de su propiedad o así lo creía la parte destapada del velo del orgullo. Esa parte experimentaba los celos por vez primera... Vegeta se percató de que salía a la luz cuando había emociones que tuvieran que ver con ella.

—Sé que lo volverás a hacer, y ese es el problema. Esto se terminó.

—No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo...

—¡Deja ya de hacer promesas en vano! ¡Deja ya de insistir tanto! ¿Para qué? ¿Para volverme a engañar? ¿Disfrutas engañándome? ¿Qué te divierte tanto de eso? ¡No puedo entenderlo! Pero esto se terminó —empezó a llorar con angustia—, se terminó desde la última vez y te lo dije. Te advertí que había tomado una decisión, que no me buscaras más, pero aquí estás, ¿para qué? ¿Para qué deseas recuperar una relación tan frágil por todas las mentiras que me has dicho? ¿Para qué deseas volver conmigo si nunca estás presente más que una vez a la semana? ¿Para qué deseas que estemos juntos, si me volverás a engañar? ¿No sería más fácil si fueras soltero? No estarías lastimando a nadie. Pero tal vez las mujeres codician más a los hombres con compromisos... de seguro es eso. No, Yamcha, no deseo ser sólo un adorno sin importancia en tu vida, una razón para que en las entrevistas que te hacen pongan que llevas una "hermosa relación" y las mujeres deseen enfrentarse al reto... deseo alguien que me comprenda, que me quiera por lo que soy y que desee mi compañía —se percató de que Vegeta no era así, pero no le dio importancia: a él lo quería como era, y además sabía que, muy en el fondo, él la comprendía, la quería por lo que era y deseaba su compañía; sólo que no sabía como demostrarlo.

—Y yo lo hago —aseguró Yamcha—, por favor, Bulma... —ella seguía llorando, tapando sus ojos con sus manos.

Él la abrazó.

—Suéltame. No quiero tu compasión —le dijo, pero no podía zafarse—. Te he dicho que me sueltes —él la aferró más fuerte por respuesta—. Yamcha, ¡me lastimas!

De repente sintió que la soltaban, y un segundo después ya no estaba en brazos de Yamcha, sino detrás de una fuerte espalda desnuda.

—Te ha dicho que la sueltes —espetó el Saiyajin, que aunque era un tanto más bajo que Yamcha era capaz de infundirle temor.

—No debes meterte en esto, es asunto entre Bulma y yo —espetó a su vez, mirando por encima para ver a la chica—. Busquemos un lugar lejos de _este_ para hablar en paz.

—No, Yamcha, ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar contigo. Esto se terminó, y hablo muy en serio.

—Oh, no, esto no se terminó—la mano de Yamcha se acercó veloz a la de ella para llevársela, pero Vegeta le dio un golpe para desviarla.

El grito que salió de labios de Yamcha era la confirmación: le había roto algo.

—¡Eres un bárbaro!

—Ella te dijo que la sueltes y que no quiere hablar contigo. Si no la entenderás por las buenas, la entenderás por las malas.

Yamcha miró incrédulo a Bulma.

—¿No piensas decirle nada? —preguntó.

—Él me ha defendido, ¿piensas que lo voy a regañar por ello?

La miró furibundo, y ella no atinó a hacer más que abrazarse a Vegeta por detrás, con miedo. El Saiyajin se sorprendió al principio, pero luego la dejó estar; no la desestimaría delante del insecto, no dejaría que tuviera una razón para burlarse de ella.

—Ah, ¿con que esas tenemos? —dijo Yamcha, creyendo entender— ¡Me has estado engañando con esta basura!

—¡Yo no te he engañado! ¡No intentes sacarte las culpas! Vegeta es mi huésped, y me ha defendido. Además, no he hecho nada durante nuestro noviazgo; cuando lo di por terminado el otro día, dejó de ser de tu incumbencia lo que hago o no hago. Así que ya puedes irte por donde viniste —sabía que con esas palabras estaba prácticamente afirmando que, desde que habían terminado su noviazgo, estaba con el Saiyajin, aunque no fuera así; pero no le importó. "Que piense lo que quiera", pensaba.

Yamcha los fulminó con la mirada a ambos, y se dirigió hacia la nave con la que había ido a la Corporación Cápsula. Cuando se perdió de vista, Vegeta se zafó de los brazos de Bulma y volvió a entrar a la casa.

—Gracias —musitó la chica con fervor.

Él hizo un ademán con la mano, y se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad.


	9. Llanto

9.

Horas después...

Vegeta salió de la cámara de gravedad con una sonrisa en el rostro. La cocina estaba vacía, algo muy extraño teniendo en cuenta que era la hora de la cena, pero no le dio importancia al detalle. Devoró todo lo que había en la mesa y se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

Desde antes de pasar por delante de la puerta, escuchó los sollozos.

Se detuvo allí, escuchando, pero no hizo un monólogo como la otra vez; simplemente lloraba.

Volvió a la cocina con un plan en mente. Se hizo el tonto y gritó:

—¡Mujer!

Los sollozos se detuvieron en seco. Segundos después, la chica salió con una sonrisa fingida y los ojos muy rojos.

—¿Qué sucede, Vegeta? —preguntó.

—¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Se fueron a cenar a un restaurant en la ciudad, pero te dejaron la cena.

—Sí, ya cené.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó ella, extrañada.

—Quería preguntarle un par de cosas al doctor —inventó el Saiyajin sobre la marcha.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

—Oye, ¿por qué tienes los ojos rojos?

El espacio blanco teñido de rojo rodeando sus ojos azules le daba un aspecto muy extravagante a su mirada.

Entonces la muchacha no aguanto más. Se lanzó hacia delante, abrazó al Saiyajin y lloró desconsoladamente. Él no la abrazó, pero tampoco la apartó. Ella dejó de llorar luego de unos minutos e intentó reponerse.

—Lo lamento —dijo entre sollozo y sollozo.

—Pero, ¿por qué...? —la siguió hasta su cuarto a velocidad normal, y ella no cerró la puerta para que no entrara.

—He estado muchos años con Yamcha, más de los que puedas llegar a creer. Es difícil terminar con una relación tan larga como esta...

—Que sin embargo no te satisfizo ni fue sincera —arremetió Vegeta.

—Igual duele... —dijo la muchacha, limpiándose los ojos. El Saiyajin estaba recargado contra la pared, enfrente de ella, que se había sentado en la cama—. ¿Por qué no te sientas?

El Saiyajin iba a protestar, pero la vio tan destruida que volvió a actuar por impulso y se sentó a su lado.

—Ahora dime, ¿por qué preguntas?

Vegeta buscó frenéticamente una excusa.

—Porque los humanos lloráis por un montón de cosas: felicidad, tristeza, dolor... aunque sean sentimientos bien distintos. Quería saber cual de todos te había hecho llorar —en realidad no estaba mintiendo, porque ese era un uno por ciento de la razón.

—Eres un egocéntrico bárbaro sin sentimientos —musitó ella, pero no con enfado, como solía ser.

—Y tú una vulgar humana charlatana, sensible y orgullosa —musitó él, pero sorprendentemente lo dijo sin desprecio en la voz.

Se fueron acercando... y se besaron. Vegeta no pudo ni quiso controlarse; Bulma tampoco. Fueron cayendo lentamente en la cama...

Y sucedió lo que ninguno de los dos podía seguir evitando.


	10. Otro Ki

10.

No volvieron a comentar lo ocurrido, al igual que con el beso, aunque una semana después, cuando los padres de Bulma volvieron a salir, volvió a ocurrir sin que supieran cómo. Él se atiborró de comida hasta saciarse, ella cenó en silencio, ambos se sentaron a ver la televisión un rato —Vegeta no solía mirarla, pero no tenía sueño ni ganas de seguir entrenando por ese día— y luego, sin saber prácticamente la razón, volvieron a besarse...

El resto es historia.

Este patrón terminó convirtiéndose en regla: si los Briefs salían a cenar, iban a una fiesta o al cine por la noche, ellos pasaban tiempo juntos, siempre respetando los horarios de entrenamiento del Saiyajin.

Bulma solía meditar acerca de la relación que llevaba con Vegeta, prácticamente clandestina. Le daba vueltas y más vueltas a la idea de que estaba con él y eran una especie de amantes. Se felicitaba a sí misma por haber logrado sacar algo bueno de su interior, algo de amor más allá del propio.

Los meses pasaron; Bulma tenía hechos los cálculos a la perfección, y sabía que sólo faltaban un año y seis meses para que llegaran los androides.

Había estado preparando la cámara de gravedad —es decir, la nave— para viajar al espacio; Vegeta había explicado durante una cena que quería experimentar sus poderes en otro planeta, y que no quería destruir la Tierra, al menos no por el momento, así que pretendía hacer un viaje de unos meses nada más. Bulma se había entristecido mucho por la partida del Saiyajin, y pasaba los días intentando guardar su rostro en la memoria con ímpetu, para no olvidarle. Habían hecho los cálculos con su padre, y habían concluido que el viaje duraría casi ocho meses.

Una mañana, cuando se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina, Vegeta se volteó sorprendido y la miró con confusión.

—¿Hay alguien más aquí? —preguntó.

Bulma lo observó extrañada.

—No que yo sepa, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Ahora ambos se miraban confundidos.

—Siento un Ki un poco más fuerte que el de un humano... y está _aquí_, en esta misma habitación.

—¿Qué? —Bulma se aterró completamente, y los dos miraron hacia todos lados para hallar al intruso. La chica no pudo paliar su temor, y fue a esconderse detrás de Vegeta; entonces a él le cambió la expresión.

—Eres tú —musitó.

—¿Yo? —preguntó confundida.

—Sí, tú, ¿cómo demonios has hecho para incrementar tanto tu Ki en...?

Vegeta tenía todas las pistas servidas en bandeja y Bulma era muy inteligente, por lo que los dos llegaron a la misma conclusión en apenas una fracción de segundo.

---

**Lo sé, es un capítulo corto, por eso lo subí junto con el nueve, pero debía dejar la historia así, ajaj. Tanto si quieren criticarme como felicitarme, desearme suerte o decirme que vuelvo a copiar otra historia, no tengan vergüenza, ni miedo, ni nada; simplemente toquen ese hermoso botoncito de ahí abajo que esta escrito con letras verdes y cuénteme qué piensan. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, pero siempre con respeto, por supuesto.**

**Laaali .-**


	11. Sorpresa

11.

—¡¿Estás embarazada?! —le preguntó asombrado.

—No lo sé, pero según lo que has dicho supongo que sí —musitó ella, sonrojada, mirando su vientre con incertidumbre; no había posibilidad de error. El portador de aquel Ki sobrehumano debía ser un bebé, el bebé de ambos, y se encontraba dentro suyo. Sintió fluir una calidez inusitada en su interior, y de pronto estuvo segura de que cargaba con otra vida—. Por eso no lo sentiste antes; no debo haber cumplido ni un mes de embarazo aún... —no pudo contener más la emoción y empezó a llorar.

Eso irritó a Vegeta.

—¿Y ahora por qué lloras? ¿No quieres un niño? —preguntó, diciéndose que por más tiempo que pasase en la Tierra nunca lograría entender a los humanos.

—No es eso, Vegeta... los humanos también lloramos cuando algo nos hace muy felices —respondió—. Y tú, ¿quieres un niño?

El Saiyajin se tomó muy en serio sus palabras, y pensó la situación: iba a tener un hijo con una humana, pero con una humana que valía la pena más que ninguna otra, que era sorprendente. Además, no estaba mal la idea de dejar un descendiente antes de la batalla con los androides, que se encargara de seguir sus pasos. El niño sería el príncipe de los Saiyajin algún día... y debía ser digno de su sangre, digno de su raza y digno hijo de su padre. Él le enseñaría a pelear, le enseñaría a disfrutar con ello... le enseñaría a desear el poder.

Y él, por sobre todas las cosas, vencería al hijo de Kakarotto porque así debía ser, por supuesto: el hijo del hombre más fuerte del universo debía prevalecer ante el hijo de un guerrero de clase baja.

Sonrió con orgullo ante la idea, y contestó:

—Si es niño, estará bien; si es niña, deberá acostumbrarse a las batallas.

—Ay por favor, Vegeta, ¿vas a hacer entrenar a una niña? —preguntó.

—Las mujeres de mi raza también combatían —dijo por toda respuesta. Bulma puso los ojos en blanco y pensó en dirección a su bebé: "No temas: si eres niña, te protegeré de tu padre... aunque espero que seas un niño, simplemente por tu bien".

—Ah, Vegeta —llamó; con todo este asunto de la "gran noticia" había olvidado sus razones para acudir a la cocina. El alegado se volteó con curiosidad—: la nave está casi lista; podrás partir... mañana —recordó de pronto, y se deprimió. Vegeta se iba del planeta justo cuando se enteraban de su embarazo.

—Perfecto, ¿cuánto tiempo podré estar fuera? —preguntó.

—Ocho meses.

—Y ¿cuánto tardará en nacer el niño?

Bulma se sorprendió por la pregunta y se le iluminaron los ojos. ¿Vegeta se preocupaba en verdad por su hijo?

El Saiyajin lo único que deseaba era ver si valía la pena hacerse ilusiones de que derrotara al enano de Kakarotto o no; si era niño, no habría problema alguno. Se preguntó cuando tendría la capacidad de comenzar a entrenar...

—Supongo que poco más de ocho meses, aunque se puede adelantar...

—Si es así, avísame si es un niño o una niña —ordenó.

—Vegeta... —el Saiyajin se volteó algo molesto; hacía tiempo tendría que estar entrenando en la cámara de gravedad— ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por nuestro bebé? —la forma cariñosa con la que decía la palabra, y como lo trataba de "nuestro" en vez de "él" hacía creer que hablaban de cosas totalmente distintas.

—Es el heredero al trono, y haré que su vida valga la pena; me enorgullecerá como hijo, será un digno príncipe de la raza y superará cualquier poder existente. Tengo muy buenas expectativas, teniendo en cuenta que el enano de Kakarotto es increíblemente poderoso...

Ahora veía por donde iba la cosa; pero bueno, con que lo quisiera, a Bulma le bastaba. El niño sólo tendría que cumplir con las expectativas de su padre... empezando por ser varón, claro estaba.

---

Durante la noche, Bulma no pudo descansar bien. Se despertaba a menudo, después de haber soñado con un bebé de pelo negro y ojos celestes que sonreía en sus brazos, el fracaso de la misión espacial de Vegeta, que lo llevaría a la muerte en medio del universo sin haber podido ver a su hijo, la decisión de Vegeta de dejarla sola justo antes de partir con la nave para no volver, y muchísimas cosas por el estilo.

A las seis de la mañana decidió que no podía soportarlo más, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Todo estaba apagado; ella encendió las luces y preparó café mientras observaba como se iba aclarando el día cada vez más. Luego rebuscó entre los estantes hasta dar con un paquete de patatas fritas, y se dirigió al sillón; un poco de televisión no le sentaría mal para despejar la mente.

Cambió los canales hasta encontrar la repetición de una serie que solía ver, pero se quedó dormida a los cinco minutos.

A las ocho de la mañana, Vegeta salió de su dormitorio en dirección a la cocina; la emoción del viaje no le había dejado dormir de manera adecuada. Le parecía extraño que aún no se hubieran emprendido las actividades matutinas comunes; se dirigió a la cocina. En el salón, encontró la televisión prendida y a Bulma durmiendo en el sillón; respiraba de forma pausada y calmada.

Su hijo habitaba dentro de esa humana. Todavía no se hacía a la idea.

Miraba a la chica debatiéndose entre despertarla o no cuando llegó la Sra. Briefs a la cocina.

—¡Oh, Vegeta! Lamento haberme despertado tan tarde, no escuché la alarma. ¿Qué haces ahí? Te prepararé el desayuno; debes estar hambriento, con todo lo que comen los Saiyajin... tengo experiencia previa porque he visto a Gokuh. Por cierto, hace mucho que no le veo; ¿dónde estará ahora? ¿Lo sabes? Pues yo no lo sé. Debe estar entrenando muy duro; y pensar que cuando conoció a Bulma tenía solo doce años... el tiempo pasó muy rápido. No me puedo creer que la Tierra vuelva a estar en peligro otra vez, es como si cada vez alguna fuerza divina se propusiera ponerles retos cada vez más difíciles... aunque ustedes lo prefieren, claro; les gusta pelear, por algo son guerreros... —y no callaba ni debajo del agua. Entre tanto, tomaba cacerolas e ingredientes de todos lados e iba preparando todo con rapidez. Vegeta hubiera deseado amenazarla de muerte para que callase, pero se contuvo.

Bulma había terminado por despertar con tanto parloteo; se incorporó sorprendida y miró hacia los lados. Lo primero que vio fue dónde se encontraba, y luego el rostro de Vegeta.

—Buenos días —le saludó sonriendo.

—...pero me parecen muy parecidos. Dime, ¿son parientes? Yo creo que sí, ya que tienen el mismo color de pelo y está igual de descontrolado, aunque no les siente mal; además, el mismo color de ojos y las mismas ansias de pelear. Aunque si tienen personalidades bien diferentes, ya que Gokuh es...

—¡Basta, mamá! —gritó Bulma, ya cansada— Me acabo de levantar, vas a hacer que me duela la cabeza.

—Bulma, querida, ¿qué hacías ahí? —preguntó con interés.

—No he podido dormir bien; me he despertado varias veces durante el transcurso de la noche, decidí levantarme y venir a mirar la televisión, pero me quedé dormida.

—Buenos días —saludó el Sr. Briefs entrando a la cocina. Al ver al Saiyajin, sonrió—. Ah, Vegeta, la nave estará lista para partir cuando desees puesto que la batería ya está recargada, pero recuerda que se terminará en ocho meses.

—De acuerdo —musitó, pensativo—, ¿tiene lo necesario?

—Sustento de lo que comerían diez personas en dos años, toda la maquinaria especializada de entrenamiento, cincuenta robots de combate como los primeros cinco, es decir, con funciones de reflejo de bolas de energía y capacidad de lanzar energía por sí mismas, un depósito de agua equivalente a lo que utilizaría un deportista de competencia en un año y medio, etcétera... Escucha, ¿estás seguro de que podrás cocinar tú solo?

—He pasado toda mi vida alimentándome por mi cuenta; puedo cocinar cualquier cosa con una bola de energía, ya que equivale al fuego, y durante los últimos meses he observado la forma de cocinar para poder usar esa cocina que hay en la planta inferior de la nave de forma adecuada.

—Vale; no queda nada más por discutir. ¿A qué hora partirás?

—Apenas termine el desayuno.

A Bulma se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

La Sra. Briefs terminó de cocinar y puso decenas de platos delante del invitado, más solo una taza de café y un pastelito de chocolate para su familia; era sólo un desayuno, aunque Vegeta nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de una abundante comida y se alimentaba como si se avecinara el fin del mundo.

Todo desapareció en los minutos que siguieron: huevos revueltos —plato del que se alimentaba muy a menudo—, pastelitos, frutas, pastas y demás cosas. Para él, las cuatro comidas eran exactamente lo mismo, y la Sra. Briefs se quedaba sin opciones a la hora de alimentar al invitado, por lo que debía repetir los platos con mucha más frecuencia de la deseada.

Al terminar, Vegeta se dirigió a su habitación, agarró el bolso que Bulma le había preparado la noche anterior —en la que había más shorts de entrenamiento, botas, un par de camisas y de pantalones y su traje de Saiyajin por las dudas— y se dirigió rumbo a la nave.

En el camino se encontró a Bulma, que lo acompañó hasta el jardín con lágrimas en los ojos.

Vegeta se estaba cansando de verla llorar tan seguido.

—¿Y ahora por qué lloras? —le preguntó con fastidio.

—Te vas durante mucho tiempo... —dijo.

—¿Y?

—Eso me pone triste.

Vegeta se quedó paralizado, asimilando la idea.

—Vale, sé que extrañarás los encontronazos con mi ingenio, pero ya lo superarás —sonrió burlón.

—Eres un cretino —le dijo golpeando su pecho con ambos puños—, aunque sí es una de las razones. Volverás, ¿no es así?

—Eso creo —puntualizó.

La chica no quiso creer que en verdad hubiera una posibilidad de que no regresara.

—Te extrañaré —le dijo.

—Lo sé —siguió sonriendo burlón.

—¡Eres un ególatra despojado de sentimientos! —le acusó con enfado, volviendo a golpear su pecho, pero esta vez con las palmas.

—Y tú, una humana fastidiosa y excesivamente sentimental —dijo él.

Volvieron a besarse, por supuesto. Era su despedida.

Luego, Vegeta subió la rampa y esta se cerró; la última imagen de su rostro que quedó en la mente de Bulma fue esa sonrisa triunfal y burlona que vio antes de que desapareciera detrás de la puerta...


	12. Espera

12.

Pasaron los días.

Bulma extrañaba con fervor al Saiyajin. Unas semanas después de su partida, confirmó que estaba embarazada —aunque ella no tenía duda alguna—, y se lo contó a sus padres.

—Papá, mamá, tengo que hablar con ustedes —anunció en la cena.

En la cocina era donde más le pesaba la partida del padre de su hijo.

—¿Qué sucede, Bulma? ¿Tienes algún nuevo proyecto en mente? —preguntó su padre.

Sabía que él se refería a proyectos acerca de robots, planos, estructuras y bases de datos, por lo que respondió:

—Algo así, y ya está en marcha.

—¿Has puesto en marcha un proyecto importante? ¿Revolucionarás la industria de la robótica con él? —quiso saber.

—A lo primero sí, a lo segundo no.

Su padre frunció el ceño, confundido.

—Me rindo, ¿puedes contárnoslo?

La chica suspiró.

—Estoy embarazada.

—¡Oh, Bulma! ¡Felicitaciones! —exclamó con alegría su madre, yendo a abrazarla— ¡No sabía que habías vuelto con Yamcha, es espectacular!

Bulma se quedó helada.

—No mamá, no es de Yamcha —negó.

Ahora los padres fueron los que se sorprendieron. No sabían absolutamente nada acerca de los encuentros amorosos de su hija y el Saiyajin, básicamente porque se realizaban cuando ellos no estaban presentes.

—¿Y de quién es, hija? ¿Acaso tienes un novio nuevo que no nos has presentado? —preguntó su madre.

—Algo así, aunque no somos "novios" exactamente...

—Vamos, Bulma, déjate de rodeos y cuéntanos de quién es el bebé —pidió su padre.

—Será un bebé medio Saiyajin... —musitó, sin poder decir el nombre del padre de su hijo.

—¿Estás con Gokuh? —preguntó su madre, sorprendida.

—¡NO, MAMÁ, GOKUH ESTÁ CASADO Y TIENE UN HIJO! —le gritó, cansada.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó.

Era obvio que ninguno podía concebir a Vegeta como posible amante. Nadie podría, excepto ella, que sabía que se ocultaba detrás de su máscara de pura maldad, orgullo y odio.

—Es de Vegeta —les dijo, mirando al suelo.

Se escuchó un silencio sepulcral durante una fracción de segundo, y luego:

—¿¡QUÉ!? —ambos estaban sumamente sorprendidos.

—Vegeta no es lo que parece, para nada, tiene un gran corazón, pero lo sabe ocultar muy bien... —les contó.

—Ay, cariño, ¿es que hasta ahora no has aprendido nada de todo lo que te ha sucedido? Dentro de las personas siempre se esconde un gran corazón, pero detrás de muchas murallas que con esfuerzo se podrán derribar con el paso del tiempo —sermoneó su madre con ojos soñadores. Siempre había confiado en que todo ser vivo tenía un lado bueno y, aunque Bulma sabía que no era tan así, también sabía que muchas personas como Vegeta si cumplían esa norma.

—Lo sé —musitó, soñadora.

Pasados unos meses, ya iba de un lado para otro con el vientre enorme. Bulma llevaba la cuenta de los ocho meses: faltaban cinco, cuatro, tres y medio...

Y, cuando la cuenta llegó a tres días, a ella le faltaba poco más de una semana para tener a su bebé, y tenía el vientre muy abultado; estaba enorme. El niño estaría muy sano.

No podía moverse demasiado, pues acarreaba un gran peso; además, creía que su bebé daba patadas un poco más fuertes que los humanos... así que, por consiguiente, le dolían más —y más en ese momento, que el niño se estaba acomodando para el momento de su nacimiento—, pero lograba ocultar el dolor con una inusitada eficacia.

Bulma rogaba que Vegeta llegara antes de que su hijo naciera.


	13. Regreso y emotividad

**13.**

**El día que la cuenta regresiva llegó a cero, Bulma estaba muy nerviosa, pero no era la única; el niño la había despertado a las cuatro de la madrugada pateando y removiéndose en su interior. Parecía que entendía lo que estaba sucediendo: que ese día llegaría su padre.**

**Estuvo molestándola todo el día, y no la dejó dormir más; tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas cuando se levantó para desayunar, por lo que se maquilló un poco para disimularlas.**

—**¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó su madre, preocupada; la Sra. Briefs siempre detectaba el maquillaje, aunque se hubiera utilizado poca cantidad, como era el caso.**

—**El niño no para de moverse —explicó, poniendo una mano con cariño en la parte más prominente de aquella barriga suya que parecía un continente propio—. Pega patadas a diestro y siniestro; no me sorprendería ver algún que otro hematoma en mi piel. De seguro es un varón —dijo con orgullo.**

—**Espero que no —dijo la Sra. Briefs—, tiene que ser una hermosa niña a la que yo le pueda enseñar todo lo que sé.**

—**Mamá, no digas tonterías; por el bien común, te pido que desees un varón. Vegeta quiere un varón...**

—**...obviamente... —comentó el Sr. Briefs, que estaba también presente.**

—**... y tengo la impresión de que lo valorará más si es varón; una niña no lo motivará tanto.**

—**Claro: si es una niña no podrá entrenarla.**

—**La entrenará de todas maneras; no creo poder convencerle de lo contrario. Pero estará más satisfecho con un niño —suspiró con resignación—. ¿Cuándo llegará?**

—**No lo sé; creo que de un momento a otro le escucharemos...**

—**¿¡Qué!? —preguntó, boquiabierta— ¿Se ha comunicado y no me has contado nada?**

—**Lo siento, hija, lo olvidé —se disculpó con vergüenza.**

**Bulma negó levemente con la cabeza, de nuevo resignada; ya estaba acostumbrada a lo despistado que era su padre.**

**Entonces el bebé se empezó a agitar como nunca antes; se removía de un lado para otro y pateaba. Bulma se aferró el abultado vientre y se preguntó qué le había echo reaccionar así al niño.**

**Entonces escucharon el sonido de una nave al aterrizar, y se precipitaron hacia el jardín —la chica caminó como pudo, ya que su bebé no le ponía las cosas demasiado fáciles—. Se quedaron mirando la nave, expectantes. Entonces, la puerta bajó paulatinamente hasta que demostró por completo la imagen de un Vegeta orgulloso de sí mismo y, por sobre todo, feliz. Al ver a Bulma, lo primero que reflejó su rostro fue sorpresa y miedo, y luego, al comprender, curiosidad.**

**Bajó presuroso de la nave y observó con ojos muy abiertos el prominente vientre de la chica. Ésta sintió al niño moviéndose en su interior mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.**

—**El Ki de este niño ha aumentado bastante... estoy impresionado. Ni siquiera ha nacido aún —musitó, observando el vientre como si estuviera viendo **_**a través**_** de él, a su hijo.**

—**Hola, ¿cómo has estado todo este tiempo? —bromeó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco— Pega patadas muy fuertes —comentó Bulma, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.**

—**Para un humano, de seguro que sí —dijo, haciendo caso omiso de las primeras palabras de Bulma, con voz calculadora y desprovista de emoción—. Me gustaría tener un scouter para saber cuál es el total exacto. Es cierto que lo más seguro es que pueda aumentarlo y disminuirlo a voluntad, pero desearía tener una aproximación...**

—**Ya habrá tiempo para eso, Vegeta; te ha estado esperando.**

—**¿Quién?**

—**El bebé.**

—**Que el niño ¿qué? —abrió mucho los ojos y la miró expectante.**

—**Te ha estado esperando —repitió con calma.**

—**¿Cómo lo sabes?**

—**Hoy se ha estado moviendo todo el tiempo; me despertó a las cuatro de la madrugada —contó, señalando sus ojeras—. Y, unos segundos antes de que tu nave aterrizara, empezó a moverse y a dar patadas inquieto. Es más; cada vez que hablas da una señal de vida. Observa —musitó, tomando la mano del Saiyajin; antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, Bulma ya tenía su mano envuelta en las suyas y la apoyaba en su vientre—. Dile algo.**

—**¿Que... le diga algo? —entonces sintió una patada contra su mano, exactamente en el centro; abrió mucho los ojos, mirando al horizonte con expresión de incredulidad, y luego miró el vientre de la mujer; nunca se había tomado tan en serio la idea de que sería padre de un niño hasta ese momento, más bien lo había visto como a un nuevo soldado al que iba a reclutar en breve.**

—**¿Lo has sentido? ¡Justo en tu mano! ¡De seguro ya sabe que eres su papá! —exclamó la mujer, sonriente, con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos; Vegeta se abstuvo de preguntarle por qué debido a que lo intuyó, como también intuyó que ese sería uno de los días que atesoraría en un futuro no muy lejano y no debía arruinar el momento.**

—**H-hola —musitó. Se sintió un tonto por una fracción de segundo, hasta que el niño que estaba allí dentro se removió como respuesta y ambos lo sintieron. Bulma limpiaba sus lágrimas de forma compulsiva, pero estas no cesaban de manar de sus ojos azules, relucientes de felicidad.**

**El niño sabía quién era su padre por el simple hecho de escuchar su voz, aunque la última vez que lo había escuchado ella ni siquiera podía saber con certeza que él se refugiaba en su interior. Tal vez la reconocía de sus recuerdos, que evocaba de vez en cuando.**

**Era un día memorable.**

_He subido un capítulo más largo de lo habitual para disculparme por haber tardado tanto; ¡lo siento mucho! Sucede que he empezado las clases y estoy bastante atareada._

_Espero que les haya gustado, ¡saludos!_


	14. Un nombre

14.

Vegeta no podía entrenar debido a que la batería de la máquina estaba casi completamente descargada, por lo que terminó decidiendo entrenar al día siguiente. Salió a dar un paseo por los aires y regresó al cabo de dos horas de ver paisajes hermosos, ciudades de proporciones inusitadas, mares, picos nevados y nubes; aprovechó la travesía para seguir asimilando la idea de la paternidad.

Al volver a la casa, se encontró a la mujer cómodamente sentada en el sillón que había enfrente del aparato rectangular, el "televisor", que parecía que tuviese personas adentro haciendo su vida mientras ella las contemplaba. Tenía un montón de comida alrededor: bolsas de patatas fritas, una bandeja de pastelitos de chocolate que de seguro había preparado la madre, galletas, bombones...

—Vaya, ese niño ha sacado mi apetito —comentó en tono burlón; la mujer volteó la cabeza, terminó de tragar el pedazo de pastelito y le sonrió con ironía.

—Eso parece —musitó—. ¿Te quieres sentar?

Él estaba exhausto después de tan prolongado vuelo, por lo que se acomodó gustoso en el sillón haciendo espacio entre tanta comida.

—¿Por qué no limpias un poco todo esto? —preguntó.

—No es como si esta protuberancia me ayudara mucho —explicó—. No tengo muy buen equilibrio, no puedo correr, pero si caminar, y me cuesta levantarme sin ayuda —contaba cada argumento con un dedo—. ¿Me alcanzas aquel control?

Parecía complicada en verdad por el chiquillo, por lo que decidió no protestar; no le costaba mucho acceder sólo por esa vez. Le alcanzó el control.

Ella presionó unos botones y llegó un robot volador que abrió un compartimiento donde colocó toda la basura. Luego, el robot fue directo al cubo para desecharla.

—Bueno, te aseguro que falta muy poco para que nazca —comentó la mujer.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó Vegeta con miedo.

—De aquí a una semana lo tendremos con nosotros; puede ser ahora mismo o dentro de cinco días. Si me escuchas gritar de dolor, hazte a la idea.

—D-de acuerdo —musitó, algo alterado por el comentario.

—¿Vendrás a esperar su nacimiento? —preguntó ella, esperanzada.

—¿Qué caso tiene? ¿Perder un día de entrenamiento? —vio como parecía desilusionarse y decidió agregarle un final estable— ¿Dónde lo tendrás?

—En la casa —musitó, cabizbaja—, no pretendo internarme en un hospital de antemano ni salir corriendo en trabajo de parto, por lo que contratamos personas especializadas que estén a mi disposición en el momento en que el bebé decida nacer; con una llamada bastará para que vengan.

—Mejor así; me lo pones más fácil. Cuando escuche su llanto, vendré; así no tendré que estar esperando con impaciencia —al escuchar sus palabras, sonrió con suma felicidad, contenta de que el niño le importara—. Soy capaz de destrozar el lugar si estoy demasiado nervioso.

—No lo dudo —puntualizó ella—. Vale, que así sea. Y dime, ¿cómo le llamaremos?

—Es tú trabajo elegirle el nombre.

—¡Es el trabajo de ambos! —gritó, exasperada.

—Vale, pero no quiero hacerlo; no conozco nombres terrícolas y además no me creo capaz de ponerle otro nombre que no sea Vegeta Junior.

—Aquí ese nombre no existe —le dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Por esa razón, mejor nómbralo tú —finalizó el Saiyajin.

—¿Qué te parece si mezclamos alguna letra de mi apellido con las letras de nuestros nombres? —preguntó emocionada.

—Como desees.

—Lo pensaré; buscaré algunos que tengan esas características —agarró un libro de nombres que había arriba de la mesa y se puso a hojearlo; Vegeta se sorprendió al verlo, pues no había reparado en su presencia hasta ese momento.

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia su cuarto; después de tan largo viaje, no estaría mal dormir una larga siesta...


	15. Trunks

15.

Vegeta entrenaba; intentaba volar con una gravedad de trescientos grados, pero le costaba muchísimo, y eso le irritaba. Voló por el perímetro, y si soportó la presión fue por pura fuerza de voluntad; se sintió en el suelo y respiró con dificultad. Esa parte suya sin orgullo le regañó por haber subido veinte grados juntos; la orgullosa, le regañó por ser débil, y le instó que siguiera con su entrenamiento.

Justo en ese momento escuchó gritos. Gritos desgarradores, y reconoció la voz que los profería. Tuvo miedo, demasiado miedo, pero no por pensar que un posible rival infinitamente más fuerte estaba en el planeta; tenía una corazonada, y su miedo provenía de la certeza de que sería padre dentro de muy poco tiempo. Habían pasado tres días desde que había regresado de su viaje, y aquel primer día ella le había explicado que de ahí a una semana su hijo podría nacer en cualquier momento.

Siguió entrenando, ahora con más fervor, pero con el oído aguzado esperando escuchar el llanto del niño.

Creía que habían pasado horas, sino días. Se puso muy nervioso, y eso mejoró su rendimiento. Miró el reloj que había en la pared, especializado para no romperse con la presión: habían pasado poco más de dos horas y media. Estaba frenético, y se preguntó si no había escuchado el sonido o si el niño no había llorado al nacer; descartó esas ideas al instante. Su infalible poder auditivo no le fallaría, menos estando concentrado, y todos los chiquillos lloraban al nacer, también los de raza Saiyajin. Intentó despejar su mente de incógnitas y seguir con la práctica. Entonces fue cuando escuchó un llanto muy potente y su corazón dejó de latir de la emoción y la intriga. Apagó la cámara, abrió la puerta y salió volando a toda velocidad hacia la casa. Fue directo hacia el cuarto de la humana, donde iba a nacer el chiquillo, volando a toda la velocidad que le permitía el pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta; justo en ese momento salió una enfermera.

—Lo siento señor, no puede entrar, la madre está recuperándose y necesita estar tranquila con su hijo.

—Haré lo que se me dé la gana.

—Ya le dije que no puede entrar...

No se sentía capaz de decir que era el padre, por lo que entró de todos modos, haciendo a un lado a la irritante enfermera.

Dentro de la habitación, sobre la cama, estaba tendida Bulma; se notaba a simple vista que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, exhausta. Al verle entrar, le sonrió.

Buscó a su hijo con la mirada, pero no lo encontró; Bulma adivinó sus pensamientos.

—Una enfermera lo está aseando ahí adentro —musitó, señalando el baño—. Ya sabes, estaba embadurnado de sangre.

—Te ves agotada —comentó Vegeta; no con compasión, sino como si estuviera constatando un hecho.

—Tres horas de parto te destruyen —explicó ella.

Entonces la puerta del baño se abrió; el corazón de Vegeta comenzó a latir más rápido cuando, de ese cuarto, salió una enfermera con un bulto en brazos.

—Oiga, ¿qué hace aquí? —espetó ella, enojada.

—Él es el padre —comentó Bulma, extendiendo los brazos para que le diera al niño.

La enfermera la observó sorprendida ante la declaración, pero reaccionó para devolverle al niño envuelto en mantas y se retiró de la habitación para dejar solos a los nuevos padres; Vegeta la miró con odio cuando se fue a paso apresurado, cohibida.

—Ya es la segunda que trata de echarme —comentó con fastidio.

—Ya, deja de profesar tu odio a las enfermeras y ven a verle —exigió, sonriendo burlona.

El Saiyajin se acercó a ella y observó al bulto envuelto en mantas; Bulma retiró hacia atrás la parte que cubría su rostro, dejando ver la carita de un niño con escaso pelo de un color lila pálido. Dormía plácidamente con el pulgar derecho en la boca.

—¿Es varón? —consultó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Sí, es un niño —dijo con dulzura.

—¿No es muy pequeño? —preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

—Es un recién nacido de menos de media hora de vida; por supuesto que es pequeño —explicó Bulma, mirando encandilada al niño en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó, observando ese pequeño rostro en calma.

—Aún no le he puesto el nombre; quiero ver si el que escogí es de tu agrado.

Vegeta suspiró, mirando un segundo hacia el cielo con resignación, y luego miró a Bulma.

—Vale, ¿en cuál has pensado? —pretendía aceptar cualquier nombre que la mujer dijese.

—¿Qué te parece Trunks? —preguntó con alegría.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, pensando que el nombre era bastante extraño.

—¿Trunks? ¿Hay alguna razón en especial? —preguntó.

—Claro que sí; cada letra significa algo. T de Vege**t**a, R de B**r**iefs, U de B**u**lma, N de prí**n**cipe, K de **K**i y S de **S**aiyajin. Es el único nombre que encontré que me gustaba y además concordaba con seis de las diez palabras que había anotado —presumió, orgullosa.

Al darse cuenta de que la inicial tenía que ver con él, al Saiyajin le agradó ese nombre para su hijo; además, le gustaba que la última letra fuera por su raza. Contra todo pronóstico, la humana había elegido un nombre imponente con el cual estaba a favor.

—Trunks será —finalizó, sin demostrar que, a fin de cuentas, lo había aprobado por completo.

A Bulma le brillaron los ojos de alegría; levantó las mantas de nuevo para cubrir la cabeza de su pequeño con sumo cariño.

—Duerme tranquilo, mi pequeño Trunks —musitó con tono cariñoso y casi reverencial.

El pequeño príncipe Saiyajin había nacido al fin.


	16. Deberes paternales

16.

Una semana después...

Bulma deambulaba por la casa; desde que había nacido el niño no había parado un segundo. Entre el trabajo y la labor de madre primeriza no le quedaba más que alguna escasa hora en la que el bebé dormía y no estaba trabajando para ocuparse de sí misma.

La vida de Vegeta, en cambio, siguió igual. Él sólo se ocupaba de su entrenamiento y de nada más.

Sus padres la ayudaban en todo lo que podían, pero de todos modos se veía pasar a una Bulma ojerosa por los pasillos. De vez en cuando caía rendida, pero no tardaba en ser despertada por el acuciante llanto de su hijo.

El pequeño Trunks tenía los ojos del mismo color celeste que su madre, pero de la misma forma que su padre, y un cabello lila pálido excepcional, aunque no tenía mucho aún.

Al entrar Bulma en la casa, vio a Vegeta sentado en uno de los sillones violetas, pero no pudo más que sonreírle mientras seguía caminando rumbo a la cocina. Trunks estaba en sus brazos, y lloraba. Ya allí, preparó la botella a su hijo y se la dio, con lo que cesaron sus lloriqueos. La chica suspiró aliviada y fue rumbo al living; se tomaría un descanso, pues su padre no la necesitaba con urgencia. Podría dejar de trabajar para dedicarse por completo al niño, pero su trabajo era también una pasión y no se veía dejándolo para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a la maternidad.

Se desplomó al lado de Vegeta, con cuidado de no mover mucho al bebé, y se recostó contra el respaldo del sillón, aún sosteniendo la botella que el niño de una semana de vida no podía cargar.

—Estoy exhausta.

—Lo podría asegurar aunque estuviera a diez kilómetros de distancia —bromeó el otro.

—Oye, podrías ayudarme de vez en cuando, ¿no te parece? —preguntó ella, enojada.

Ya ni tiempo para discutir con Vegeta tenía.

—No, y menos ahora —dictaminó él.

Su ira se aplacó y se encendió instantáneamente su curiosidad al notar la fiereza con la que dijo "y menos ahora".

—¿Por qué?

—Simplemente, no —espetó él.

—No me has contado nada de tu viaje —comentó ella, haciendo un intento por llegar al punto desde otro ángulo. Eso siempre le funcionaba, hablar de otro tema para llegar al que le interesaba.

—No es como si hubieras tenido tiempo de sobra para escuchar los detalles —dijo él a su vez—, pero no te culpo —se apresuró a añadir, temiendo que con eso sacara de nuevo el tema de que tenía sus responsabilidades para con el chiquillo que en ese momento terminaba su comida.

—Ahora tengo un poco de tiempo; Trunks está terminando su botella y luego se dormirá —musitó ella—. Cuéntame, ¿has hecho progresos?

Por la forma en la que brillaron sus ojos con la última palabra, Bulma estuvo segura de que sí.

—No es de tu incumbencia —espetó.

¿Es que después de esos ocho meses de viaje había vuelto a cernir su capa de malhumor e intolerancia para con ella?

—Ay, vamos Vegeta, sé que ha pasado algo bueno, ¿qué fue? —preguntó con paciencia.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió burlón.

—Vale, pero sólo te lo cuento para que te calles —"sí, claro", pensó ella, pero le dejó estar y prestó atención—. Había una lluvia de meteoritos y tuve que deshacerme de ellos para proteger la nave. Cuando terminó, caí en la cuenta de que llevaba dos años intentando superar a Kakarotto y aún no lo había logrado; la furia me dominó por completó, elevándose a niveles inauditos, incluso para mí. Y entonces, en ese ataque de ira, me transformé —sus ojos brillaban con orgullo y alegría.

—¿Q-que te transformaste? ¿Te transformaste en SuperSaiyajin? —inquirió ella con asombro— Pero ¿cómo? Krilin me contó que para transformarse en Saiyajin el corazón del mismo debía estar tranquilo y ser puro, y discúlpame pero tú no eres lo que se dice "tranquilo" ni mucho menos tienes un corazón puro. ¿Significa eso que Krilin se equivocaba?

—No. Yo soy tranquilo; que entrene no significa que no lo sea. Tú tienes la capacidad de sacarme de mis cabales, que es distinto —musitó—. Y mi corazón es puro.

—Espera, espera; lo de la tranquilidad te lo concedo, pero lo de la pureza es una broma, ¿verdad?

—Los Saiyajins en general no son puros en absoluto, así que si alguna vez hubo un SuperSaiyajin del que parte la leyenda, no podía ser puro de corazón, por lo menos no en el sentido en el que se toma la palabra.

—No entiendo —finalizó ella, enojada. No le gustaba que le tuvieran que estar dando detalles, pero tampoco estaba en condiciones de razonar de forma eficiente.

—Nunca se habló del significado que tenía el ser "puro de corazón". Ustedes pueden haber interpretado que esto era tener la repugnante personalidad de Kakarotto, pero la verdadera interpretación es la de "pureza"; pureza absoluta, no importa de qué. Y yo tengo el corazón lleno de pura maldad.

—No lo creo —puntualizó ella.

—La transformación es la prueba —dijo él.

—No es la prueba de nada; tal vez sea una equivocación. Tal vez todos los Saiyajin sean capaces de transformarse si son sometidos a un arduo entrenamiento y a continuas batallas con adversarios que les superan.

—No discutiré sobre eso —finalizó él.

—Como quieras —dejó la botella del bebé sobre la mesa blanca—. Tenlo un segundo —se lo tendió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él con los ojos abiertos de puro pánico.

—Que lo sostengas; tengo que ir a echarle un vistazo a la refacción y reparación de los robots que destruiste _de nuevo_, así que mejor que lo tengas unos minutos mientras regreso.

—Lo podrías llevar —dictaminó él.

—Estoy cansada; elige, ¿los robots por unos minutos con tu hijo o sólo la cámara de gravedad? —sabía que lo estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared.

Vegeta la fulminó con la mirada, pero luego imitó la cuna que tenía hecha Bulma con sus brazos. Ella dejó al niño allí, complacida, se estiró gustosa y fue hacia el laboratorio.

—No olvides que es muy pequeño; ten principal cuidado con su cabeza —le recordó antes de salir de la habitación.

El Saiyajin tenía miedo de moverse, pues su hijo parecía muy frágil y creía que lo podía romper con sólo mover un músculo; en cambio, él se sintió a gusto al estar por vez primera en brazos de su padre, y se acomodó para dormir.

Al poco tiempo tomó confianza y lo sostuvo sólo con el brazo derecho —cuyos músculos eran igual de anchos que el bebé— y dejó libre el izquierdo, ya entumecido.

"He visto este color de cabello en algún lado", pensó, observando el cabello de su hijo, pero por más que intentara no podía recordarlo.

Decidió que el niño no molestaba tanto estando dormido. "Pero despierto es una calamidad, se pasa el día lloriqueando; yo que su madre, lo agarraría de una pierna y lo dejaría colgando boca abajo hasta que se callase, pero si ella quiere soportarlo...", pensó.

A los pocos minutos, Bulma hizo acto de presencia.

—Ya te puedes llevar los robots.

—Estupendo —musitó, levantándose. No sabía como agarrar a Trunks para dárselo a su madre, así que se acercó a ella con la intención de que lo tomase, cosa que hizo presurosa.

—¿Cómo has logrado que se duerma con esa rapidez? —preguntó, sorprendida.

Vegeta abrió mucho los ojos, absorto.

—¿No suele dormirse rápido? —preguntó.

—Claro que no, ¿cómo hiciste? —volvió a preguntar.

—Yo, nada; él simplemente se acomodó y se puso a dormir...

—Tal vez se sienta más cómodo en tus brazos; deberías sostenerle de vez en cuando, me ahorrarías bastantes problemas.

—Agradece lo de hoy y no esperes mucho más —instó él, marchando rumbo al laboratorio para recoger los robots.

Bulma sonrió, mirando primero el rostro de su hijo, dormido en calma, y luego a Vegeta, caminando de espaldas hacia ella. En menos de dos años su corazón había conseguido a sus dueños. Vegeta era su propietario debido a que se lo había ganado por sus propios medios; Trunks, en cambio, ya era parte de ella, y al nacer había pasado automáticamente a tomar posesión junto con su padre de su amor.

No podría vivir sin ellos dos.


End file.
